McDonald s lo arregla todo
by Isabella Stewart De Leto
Summary: .:Summary:. Una hamburguesa de McDonald s arregla la relación entre ti y tu amigo, y eso lo comprobó Olivia Benson.


**Nota: Benson y Stabler no son míos, solo la historia y prohibida su copia sin mi autorización.**

**McDonald´s lo arregla todo**

**Summary: Una hamburguesa de McDonald´s arregla la relación entre ti y tu amigo, y eso lo comprobó Olivia Benson.**

Olivia Benson

Deje los papeles en el archivo y regrese a mi escritorio.

Y ahí vi a Elliot en unos de sus momentos de ira, suspire, otra vez.

-¡Elliot! ¡Cálmate ya!-le grite separándolo de el criminal.

-¿Qué? ¡Él ha violado a muchas jóvenes, no puede quedar libre!-me respondió.

-Elliot, nos faltan pruebas, cálmate ya por favor.-le dije viéndolo a los ojos.

El asintió y se fue a sentar a su escritorio, camine hacia el mío y me senté.

Puse mis manos en mi cara y suspire.

-¿Qué te pasa Liv?-me pregunto Elliot.

-Pasa que tus cambios de ira me causan dolor de cabeza.-le dije.

-¡Oh, por dios Liv! ¡No te enojes!-me comento.

-Por favor solo contrólalos y ya.-le dije y me voltee a mi computadora para escribir.

-Claro, tú también me causas dolor de cabeza con tu soledad.-comento para sí mismo pero lo escuche.

-¿Qué estas insinuando?-le dije viéndolo con una ceja alzada.

-Sí, que ambos estamos igual.-me contesto.

-Claro, como tú tienes 5 hijos y una familia no sabes lo que se siente.-le dije.

-Mejor ya cállate Liv.-me dijo y agacho su cabeza.

-Tú no me dices que hacer _¿Entendido?_- le dije a regañadientes.

-Si como digas Liv.-me contesto.

-¡Ya calla tu maldita boca Elliot, guárdate esas cosas para los demás, no te desquites conmigo!-Le grite desesperada.

-¡Entonces tu también, no vengas a contarme que te sientes sola, solo para que sienta lastima por ti!-me contesto del mismo modo.

-¡Basta ya!-grito Cragen.-Si siguen así tendré que separarlos ¿Entendieron?

Elliot solo asintió y volvió a su trabajo, yo note que todos los que estaban en la estación nos miraban, yo tome aire y me volví a sentar, seguí escribiendo, cuando sentí una que una lágrima se derramaba por mi mejilla.

Yo la quite bruscamente, quitando todo rastro del dolor que sentía por las palabras de Elliot.

¿En verdad sentía lastima por mí? ¿Era verdad que solo le contaba por eso?

Me sobe mi cien con mis dedos y suspire, mire a Elliot que seguía indiferente, a el no le afectaba, era obvio.

Me levante y me acerque a él y le golpe amablemente en su brazo.

-¿Qué?-me dijo en tono molesto.

-Vamos a comer una hamburguesa.-le dije viéndolo a los ojos.

-¿Una hamburguesa?-me pregunto.

-¡Vamos Elliot, no me digas que no has probado ninguna!-le comente juguetonamente.

-Ump.-dijo y yo solté una gran carcajada.

-Jajaja…vamos Elliot…tienes que probar una…-le dije y camine hacia la salida.

Elliot me siguió hasta el auto y todo el camino estuvo en silencio, cuando llegamos estacione el auto y me baje de él.

-¿McDonald´s*?-me pregunto alzando una ceja y señalando el gran letrero amarillo.

-¿Qué tiene? Saben ricas, son mis favoritas.-le dije y entramos al negocio.

Cuando entramos, vimos a todos los niños correr al área de juegos, nos sentamos en una mesa para dos personas y yo fui a encargar las cosas.

Cuando regrese, llevaba una charola con dos hamburguesas, dos refrescos, papas, y dos conos de helado.

-Aquí tienes.-le dije poniéndole la charola en la mesa.

El agarro la suya y la desenvolvió, y se la quedo viendo.

-Vamos, pruébala.-le dije y el la mordió, y yo sonreí.

-Sabe bien.-me dijo.

-Te lo dije.-le conteste y me reí.

Agarre la mía y la empecé a comer.

Después estábamos comiendo el helado y él se acerco a mí y me lo embarro en toda mi cara.

Yo hice lo mismo y después nos reímos, me limpie mi cara con la servilleta y vi a Elliot, estaba sonriendo.

-¿Ya estas contento?-le pregunte mirándolo.

-Sí, gracias.-me contesto y yo acaricie su mano.

-¿Ves? Una hamburguesa de McDonald's lo arregla todo.-le dije y ambos reímos.

Había recuperado a Elliot, y eso me alegraba.

_**¿Comentarios?**_

_***McDonald's: Una tienda o restaurant donde venden hamburguesas, que por cierto muy ricas, son mis favoritas.**_


End file.
